Relics
Types: Relics: '''Objects from the 'old world'... That's it really... Just things like staplers and... Popcorn buckets... Nothing to exciting... Move along. '''Haunted Relics: (This is probably why you came here.) Haunted relics are relics that, due to unknown reasons, never quite bonded with the new world. This caused them to have strange attributes that seemingly, or in some cases just plain ignored, the laws of reality. A large collection can be found across Wonderment. Known haunted Relics: -Invisible wall: In the Bandit territory there used to be a wall, presumably brick, that no one could see. It was found after a very unlucky couple crashed into it. It became an attraction and people came to see it in person. However bricks began getting stolen and used for malicious purposes such as arming traps with the invisible and heavy bricks, using chips to increase the weight of hunted creatures. using the shards as shrapnel that cannot being removed from a wound easily, and so on. Because of this Kier ordered the the entire wall to be dismantled and thrown in the ocean, as well as offering a reward for any pieces that were turned in to the Bandits. It is rumored that there are a few bricks still in circulation, but it is impossible to tell if these claims are real. -A silent desk: This seemingly ordinary desk had been filled with what the desks next to it had been filled with: Normal, everyday, desk fodder. However these objects make no noise. In English that means that if you tap two together you won't hear a peep from them. It ha been tested that if dropped on the ground or thrown at a wall there will be a noise, but never from the object. It has also been tested that the objects still vibrate, such as if the metal pen is tapped on another metal surface; still no noise is produced. Rumored haunted relics: -Window to the old world: This rumor is of a floating relic window that used to be part of a relic building. The rest of the building was dismantled for parts, but the window could not be destroyed in any way. The most concerning aspect was that the window, on one side, showed the inside of a rotting old home. The inside was very dark and could be illuminated by any sort of lighting device. Additionally if the window was banged on hard enough certain objects in the room would move similarly to how other objects would move if shaken in such a way. The rumor further states that one day a man was banging on the window and a dark shadowy figure came into the room and looked at him. He banged on the window and the creature flew back knocking over several objects behind it. Frightened the man ran to get more people. However when he returned there was a wooden board over the other side of the window blocking everyone's view... the rumor has one last line that suggested that occasionally the bored is removed and several shadowy figures can be seen scanning the landscape with some sort of strange lighting device. -The door that knocks: Another popular rumor is of a door, similarly that cannot be destroyed, that sits in a field. Many have tired to open or pick it but non have succeeded. The strange part comes from the knocks. On occasion those close tot he door can here knocking, sometimes fast, some times slow, sometimes in a strange pattern that might be a form of communication. Category:World __INDEX__